


Your Mum Thingy

by musicforswimming



Category: Chronicles of Narnia RPF
Genre: Awkward Boners, Crushes, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-06
Updated: 2006-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/pseuds/musicforswimming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Anna meet -- and certainly don't have crushes on -- a costar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Mum Thingy

**Author's Note:**

> Not vastly underage -- at the time of the first movie, iirc, Popplewell was around fifteen and Moseley was a year or two older -- but enough to warrant the warning.

They only meet him a couple of times during the actual course of filming, and those are because Andrew wants them all to meet. Anna gets the reasoning behind it, she supposes; if they're to act like a family when they're the Pevensies, maybe they ought to know that sort of odd feeling God or Christ might evoke in one -- awe, fear and comfort all at once, she imagines it. And also it might help them when they're talking to a tennis ball, or someone in an animotion suit like was done with Gollum. They should have some image in their mind of who they're talking to 'cos it'll all be more real for them that way.

Georgie takes to him immediately, and he to her, unsurprising and unremarkable because Georgie takes to everyone immediately and they to her. Which is all right, really, because Anna thinks that Lucy is never really afraid of Aslan, and even Georgie's not really afraid of Liam.

Liam. Or Mr. Neeson? Oh, she hates that bit so much. What are you supposed to call them? Tilda's just Tilda, and Jamie's just Jamie, but they've already done scenes with them. So far they've only been told they'll have to record a few lines with Liam at some point. Mr. Neeson. The other adults on the set just call him Liam, and they're co-workers, too, after all, and Georgie and Skandar just call him Liam, but Georgie for sure and maybe Skandar as well are too young to know better, and all the adults on the set are old enough that he's one of them, and you can do that when someone's one of you. William's close to it, even. But Anna's no idea what she ought to call him, and she wonders if even William, a little older though he may be, is a little unsure too, and that makes her feel a bit better.

At any rate, Skandar and Georgie are all right with him soon enough. Anna smiles and shakes hands, of course, as does William, but then they both sort of hang back a bit. They both stayed close to Georgie while she was still intimidated by him (not that anyone could blame her; he towers over her, after all), but once she'd decided he was all right, which of course didn't take long, it being Georgie, they left her alone to do her bonding on her own. So they let the other two do most of the chatting, and she's turning it over in her head, what it might be, and thinking about it's Susan and Peter, after all, whom Aslan pulls aside in Prince Caspian and tells that they can't come back, and Peter doesn't until he's dead and Susan never does, not in the books, anyway. She thinks there's something about being grown-up to their hanging-back uncertainty, or not grown-up but older.

"Did you ever see that Mexican movie, Your Mum Thingy?" William asks under his breath. It's been about twenty minutes now, and they're still sort of hanging back and letting Skandar and Georgie do most of the talking, occasionally answering a polite question about school or sport or something.

And just like that -- cheers, William, for putting a breathless teenage finger on it. Anna feels her guts do that odd little skippy thing even though she knows it's stupid and -- and she can't help it, that's just what she was thinking of, standing here beside William, the two of them watching Liam be chattered at and interrogated by Georgie (she has a way of hijacking you, sort of, and you can't help listening to her). "Y tu mamá también," she murmurs back, minding her accent.

"Yeah," William answers softly.

"Yeah," she responds.

Well, at least they're both thinking the same thing, she supposes. Makes you feel a bit less off or perverted or any of that, knowing there's at least one other person out there thinking the same thing you are.

"Do you want... " Anna begins after a few more minutes, hoping her voice isn't shaking because she's pretty sure she's not blushing, there's not that telltale heat in her throat that she gets when she's blushing. She trails off and shrugs instead, tilting her head toward the loo.

"What?" William says suddenly, jerkily, blinking at her with something like a fish out of water in his face, and that relaxes her a little, makes her grin. "Yeah, I -- no, I'm all right, thanks," he says. He leans forward in his seat instead, coughing self-consciously, like he's trying to make sure everyone doesn't notice something. Lucky for him no one's actually looking or they all would've. For being not half bad an actor, William is, Anna thinks, a crap liar.

This puzzles Anna for a moment, and annoys her, oddly, and then she understands and she outright laughs this time.

"Belt up," William mutters.

"Oi, what's so funny?" Skandar asks, and Anna's not giggling anymore, but she's grinning still, and she shakes her head.

"Nothing," she says.

Which Skandar can tell isn't true, she knows, and he'll be sulking for a few hours yet over thinking he's been left out of some joke, but it's that or "You're too young," and he'd be sulking over that for even longer. Georgie just grins at her, and of course Anna grins back, because you just do when she does that. "I'll be back soon," she says, and hurries off to the toilets.

Really, this will be William's revenge, as he'll think she's had a wank and he'll feel a bit more vindicated and that will put them on an even pitch again, but she's not going to. It takes too long; all she and him would've been able to do was a bit of snogging, anyway, and if you can't really get off it's just not worth the time and effort and "You got a bit of a fever, dear?" you get afterward. Instead she just has a pee and then, after washing her hands, she washes her face as well, glad she's not shooting today so she's not got to put on makeup or anything. She thinks of boys and lipsticks as the cold water shines on her face, then she pats it dry with a paper towel.

Anna grins at her reflection, whose cheeks are rosy and who looks a little sheepish.  
   
   
   
   
"Your Mum Thingy?" Anna asks him later, when he's managed to get his raging hard-on under control and they've found a chance to sneak off to the toilets with for that bit of snogging at last.

William laughs a little, breathlessly, and it tickles because his breath hits right inside of her ear. She squeals, unable to help herself, and there are a few giggles besides.

"I couldn't remember," he says simply.

"I'd guessed that bit," she answers, and notices that she's a bit breathless, too. "I'm glad we're not shooting today. This would've been rotten in costume and makeup and all." It always is. You can't kiss when you're in makeup, or they've not risked it yet because if you've got to be careful about eating then kissing is likely out altogether.

"Weird, too," William says, and she grimaces and nods.

"Just a bit, yeah, though there's incest all over the Bible."

"Not Lewis, though. And what would Aslan say?" William asks.

To which Anna grins, blushing and breathless and all. "Know what you'd like him to say," she says.

"I said belt up," William grumbles. "Besides, first of all it's not Aslan; that's just not on, and anyway, second of all, you were thinking it too."

Which, of course, is true.  
   
   
   
   
She can see how this would sort of be appealing, the way it all kind of builds up in you when you've not got off. Anna supposes there's -- a weird sort of sweetness to it. But mostly it's lousy, like when you feel like you've got to sneeze and you even get that tingling that comes right before in the back of your nose, but then it dissipates. Except multiply that by a factor of ten or so. After a few minutes in the toilets, they go back out again, and the aching in her belly gets a little less during the course of the day but it's still there.

Anna allows herself a couple of fantasies that night -- well, one, really, and a few different scenes from it that flash before her eyes while she's in the shower, one hand snuck between her legs. Mostly it's inspired by Your Mum Thingy and bits of some unnamed warm beaches, driving along and sunny hotel rooms and also, almost incidentally, Liam's hands, which she noticed were really big, and William's mouth, because she actually knows what that feels like -- and there's not a whole lot of real detail; it's the feelings she concentrates on mostly, and the colors, especially the golden tones which start to overwhelm her mind's eye and which at the last swell up and overtake everything else.

It's not really all the better for having had to wait from the time she and William had to leave off until tonight. Maybe that's part of growing up, you get to appreciate sex more. There's supposed to be something about the waiting, like.

Anna towels her hair dry and pulls on her pyjamas. She notices that her face is red, and she's not sure whether it's from the wank or just the hot shower. She brushes her hair quickly, but other than that she doesn't do much, and she thinks, inexplicably, of boys and lipsticks again as she glances at herself once more in the mirror.


End file.
